1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod-shaped electronic percussion instrument. In particular, the present invention relates to a rod-shaped electronic percussion instrument that has detection sensitivity with improved uniformity for detecting striking on a struck position.
2. Description of Related Art
When a striking surface installed on an electronic percussion instrument, e.g. electronic drum, is struck with a stick, etc., generally the electronic percussion instrument detects a vibration due to the striking by a vibration sensor, e.g. piezoelectric element, and utilizes a detection signal thereof to trigger a generation of a musical sound. Such an electronic percussion instrument is required to uniformly detect striking of the same strength regardless of the positions of the striking surface that are struck.
To meet this requirement, Patent Literature 1 proposes disposing piezoelectric elements (piezoelectric films) respectively at the anti-node positions of each higher-harmonic-vibration of a circular vibration film (striking surface). Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 proposes disposing piezoelectric elements (vibration sensors) respectively at the anti-node positions of each vibration mode of a circular striking surface.
However, even in the situation of respectively disposing multiple piezoelectric elements at the anti-node positions of each higher-harmonic-vibration or each vibration mode, there is a problem that the detection sensitivity for one higher-order vibration (second-order vibration, for example) may be inferior to the detection sensitivity for other high-order vibrations.